The present invention relates generally to the field of bottles and containers for liquids having a sealed closure and a dispenser apparatus, such as a hose-end sprayer device. More particularly, this invention concerns an improved bottle construction adapted to better facilitate packaging, storage and use thereof.
Many liquid products in the consumer market are provided in bottles or containers having a dispensing apparatus, such as a hose-end sprayer and siphon spraying device. The sprayer is typically mounted over a single opening on a neck portion of the bottle using a threaded hub or adaptor. A siphon tube extending from the sprayer mechanism into the interior of the bottle is generally detachably connected to the sprayer, such as by a press-fit. The hose-end sprayer, for example, also includes a hose adaptor to accept the nozzle of a garden hose.
In packaging, storage and shipment of the chemical products sold in these types of bottles, it is necessary to provide some means to seal the neck opening of the bottle to prevent leakage of what may be highly toxic or corrosive liquids contained within. In some designs, the dispensing apparatus itself includes a plug or other means at its nozzle outlet that prevents operation of the dispenser and thereby seals in the contents of the bottle. This plug or other blockage means must be broken off or otherwise removed when the dispensing apparatus is to be used. Unfortunately, once this is done, the great majority of these designs do not provide for adequate resealing of the bottle or disruption of the dispensing device for subsequent storage and reuse.
Many other bottle dispenser combinations, such as hose-end sprayers which require attachment of a separate water source, such as a garden hose, have difficulty ever being adequately sealed to prevent leakage during packaging, storage and shipment. In these designs, for example, a shrink-fit or other seal may be affixed to the bottle outlet. However, this provides little structural protection, is susceptible of puncture or tear, and once removed is of no further use in resealing the bottle. Alternatively, the bottle outlet may be sealed with a separate removable cap specifically designed to prevent leakage. This cap may be reusable or not, but in any case, some manner must be provided to keep the loose dispensing apparatus with the bottle during packaging, storage and shipment.
One possible solution used by one manufacturer has been to put the dispensing apparatus in a bag which is attached to the bottle or to the display card on which the bottle is mounted. This design is cumbersome and inefficient, particularly from a product storage and marketing standpoint. Moreover, once the consumer initially opens the bottle by removing the cap, the cap is frequently discarded or lost which leaves only the dispensing apparatus to inadequately seal the bottle for subsequent storage and reuse.
For these and other reasons, an improved bottle construction has long been needed in this industry which will satisfy the above deficiencies and provide safe and effective means for packaging, storing, shipping and dispensing hazardous chemicals.